The Silent Alchemist
by Praelior
Summary: After the seemingly senseless death of his mentor, Vox Zephyr must go against his mentor's ideals and use his unique alchemy to become a State Alchemist. As he begins to uncover the secrets behind his mentor's past, he discovers terrible secrets of the military itself. In order to find the truth of both his mentor and himself, he must fight the very military he is a part of.
1. Chapter 1: The Noise

**(A/N): Hello everyone. This marks the introduction and beginning of the chronicles of the Silent Alchemist. I came up with my character while reading various fics and after having watched FMA of course. I will be showing you his beginnings here and developing his character into the man you'll be reading about later, if you keep reading. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Noise

It was dark here, but that was the same no matter what. Light never reached me here, but the noise never ceased, and no matter how much I wished it, I could never see in this darkness or cease to hear this noise. I didn't understand what the noise was, or where it was coming from, but I knew that someone was making me hear it. They were forcing me to hear the noise and to never have a moment's peace apart from the noise. I knew this because I could also hear them when they are near my…room…cell…cage…what was I in?

Something told me that my life wasn't always like this, but I couldn't remember anything apart from the noise, and maybe that's the way that they wanted it. I couldn't remember silence, or even a pleasant sound. I do remember what light was, otherwise I couldn't possibly miss it, could I? How long have I been here and how long will I remain here? I couldn't decide if I wanted to be out of this place for the silence, or for the light. Maybe it was for both. I have decided to ask and find out why this is happening.

I reached toward the area that I would hear the voices and felt cold metal under my hand. I began to knock on it so that I could hear it, that way other people would surely hear it as well. I had never thought to knock before, had I? I heard footsteps nearing me and I continued to knock. Maybe they would acknowledge me and answer my questions. The steps stopped outside of the door and then I heard creaking coming from the metal. Then a dark red light poured into the room and I was blinded despite how dim the light was.

My eyes were in pain, but I was overwhelmed by the sight of light and now the noise was leaving the room, so it wasn't as loud. I could only make out a dark figure between my poor eyes, the poor lighting, and the tears streaming from my eyes. I would be able to leave this room, and I would see light and I would hear silence. As I looked at the figure, I could make out liquid dripping from the figure's hands and I was confused. What could be on his hands?

"What is…t-that?"

I pointed at the figure's hands and they moved to look down, then looked back at me. I couldn't see anything of the person in front of me, but I knew that they were staring at me. Then the figure suddenly swung its arms and I cowered, fearing the attack that was sure to come. Why would the door open except to offer me more pain? However, no pain ever came and then I realized that the noise had ceased. The sounds were set in my mind, but now they were softer and my ears felt better. I looked up at the figure and smiled brightly.

"T-Thank yo-you."

"You poor child. What have these monsters done to you?"

The voice was the most beautiful sound I could ever remember hearing and I drank in the new sound with bliss. It was a kind and melodic voice, one that I could relate to a woman. I was smiling more brightly than I knew was possible of me, but then who wouldn't when they were freed? I shakily got to my feet and hugged the woman's hips and rubbed my face in her warmth. I could not remember the feeling of another person, or the comfort of a hug. I was more blissful than I knew I could be.

"Will you come with me? I will take you away from here."

I looked up and nodded my head fervently.

"Yes!"

The woman took my hand and I felt the liquid run onto my hand. It was warm and thick as it ran through my fingers, but I still didn't know what it was. She began to lead me through hallways all lit in the same dark red, so I still couldn't see very well, but every now and then I saw dark masses against the walls, on the floor, or in the corners. The woman told me to keep walking and ignore the masses, so I did. Despite my freedom, the noise was still ringing in my mind and when I wasn't focusing on the sound of my breathing, or of the woman's steps, it would consume me and I would feel like I was still trapped in the room.

"Are you okay?"

"I just h-hear the noise. I-It won't g-go away."

I had released her hand and curled up with my hands over my ears attempting to rid myself of the dreadful noise. I began to shake as the noise grew louder and I began to fear that I was imagining being free. Then I felt the woman's hands, pulling my face to look at her.

"Listen to my voice and ignore the noise. Allow my voice to block out the noise."

She then lifted me up and cradled me against her chest. I could hear a thumping sound coming from her chest. I leaned inward and realized it was her heart and as I put my ear to her chest, the sound of her rhythmic heart beat droned out the noise and I began to calm. She carried me the rest of the way with my ear against her chest. It was some time later that I realized there was a brightness washing over me more and more. I turned and saw a blinding light ahead of us. I was about to see the light I had dreamed of, and I would be free of this place.

"It's so b-bright."

"Yes. That is the sun. Once we pass through that door, you will never have to see this place again."

"But w-what about the p-people that h-had me inside?"

"They will not ever bother you again. You are free."

She passed through the doorway and I was blinded by the bright sunlight. My eyes were squeezed shut for several minutes as she continued to walk. I slowly eased them open and they slowly focused on the world beyond. I couldn't make out more than blobs of colors and light at first, but as my eyes grew more accustomed to the light, the colors began to form shapes. The woman stopped and I looked up at her face.

"Can you see properly yet? Look in front of us and see the beautiful world you are in."

I rubbed my eyes one last time and looked in front of us. We were standing on a large hill and before us stretched land beyond my line of sight and it was full of so many bright colors and things. I did not have names for all that I saw, but I was stunned by the beauty. I turned back to the woman and could finally see her face. Her hair was long and black and she was as beautiful as the world she had shown me. Her eyes were a deep grey and they glittered in the sunlight. When she looked down and smiled at me, I was filled with warmth and joy.

I was finally and truly free, and I could see it was no dream. The woman set me down and then I heard another beautiful sound that came with the feeling of the wind. The air rustling along the grass and flowers was the most melodic and musical sound I had ever heard. The noise was nowhere to be heard as I ran around and listened to the sounds of the world around me.

"What is your name?"

"My n-name? I d-don't know."

"Then I guess you need to give yourself one until you can think of it."

"I don't know w-what name to p-pick."

"Can I pick one for you then?"

I nodded and waited for her to think.

"How about Vox?"

"Vox?"

"Sure. It's unique, like you. I don't think I've ever met someone with that name, and besides, it's just until you remember your real name."

"Okay. I'm Vox."

"My name is Elaine. Shall we go to my home now Vox?"

As I nodded, I remembered the strange liquid I saw on her hands and I looked at my own to find that the liquid was red. Now it had dried and was browner, but I could see that it was red. Her hand was covered in the liquid as well, but I couldn't name what the liquid was. I felt like I knew what it was, but I couldn't remember. As I stared at the dried liquid, flashes of images started to fill my mind and sounds that I couldn't name filled my head. They were memories, but I didn't understand them and I could feel so much pain with each memory that passed through my mind. I fell to my knees, clutching my head and crying out in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It hurts s-so much. W-What is t-this stuff?"

I held up my hand and stared in horror as more images filled my head. Then they suddenly stopped and my head was filled the noise. The noise dissolved all of the pain and sounds from the memories and I was ignorant once again. I couldn't understand what was happening, but the noise slowly subsided and became a soft background noise once more.

"Are you okay?"

"It's g-gone. The n-noise made it g-go away."

"What happened?"

"I started t-to see things and I-I think I w-was remembering s-something, but the noise m-made it all go away."

Elaine's face was full of concern and questions as she led me down the hill and back to her home. Her home was in an inn, which was when I found out that she was really staying only temporarily, but we would go to her real home the next day.

"Vox?"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't remember anything, but how would you like it if I were to teach you?"

"Teach me?"

"Yes. I'll teach you about the world and how things work. You can't live in the world and not know anything, so will you allow me to teach you?"

"Why would you teach me?"

"I can't let you go out on your own after having taken you from that place. That would be irresponsible and cruel of me. I owe it to you to at least teach you how to survive. So what do you say?"

"Okay. You can t-teach me."

I smiled and nodded as she rubbed my head and smiled back.

I was unaware of how old I was when Elaine found me, but it was another four years that I spent learning the ways of the world under her. I discovered the existence of alchemy less than a year after Elaine began to instruct me and became obsessed immediately. Elaine promised that my education would be redirected to include alchemy once she decided that I was knowledgeable of the regular world. It was at the end of the four years that my journey into the world of alchemy began. Elaine was, herself, an alchemist, but not one who used it for the military like the State Alchemists I had learned about.

As Elaine began my instruction, I began to wonder why she wasn't a State Alchemist, but never actually asked. Another thought which constantly recurred to me throughout the years was why she was at that place where she took me from. Her life did not explain why she was there or why she was covered in blood when she found me. I later pieced together my memories of my liberation and realized what the dark masses were in the halls, but that only opened a door to more questions which I could never ask.

My studies in alchemy drifted toward that of the field of energy alchemy, and the more I read about it, the more I was drawn to it. From my studies in the general sciences, I knew the basic mechanics and science behind my greatest obsession, sound. My time in the place had a lasting effect on me and the noise never left me. It was when Elaine taught me about sound waves and the like that I began to develop my obsession. I had always had an affinity to sounds and now there was something I could do with that affinity.

Energy alchemy was dangerous and not very well developed, but that was where my sound existed due to its nature. After spending three years learning the basics of alchemy, I began to study and research anything and everything I could find on the subject of energy alchemy. The texts I had to use were mostly old, but I still managed to slowly develop my theory for sound alchemy. Elaine assisted me with anything I needed and with each passing day, my obsession grew.

"Elaine, look I think I know what I have to do."

"To do what?"

"To transmute and manipulate sound waves. You know how the Flame Alchemist can manipulate fire?"

"Yes."

"It's the same idea, though the properties would be different considering it is sound waves compared to fire. I also realized that the best way to execute the transmutation is using gloves like the Flame Alchemist."

"So you're weaponizing sound. Sounds like military alchemy to me."

"I could use it that way, but it's something else as well. I can distort, alter, and cancel sound using this technique. The use of the energy to create a force that can deal damage was a side effect of my research. I was never looking to make a weapon, not after what you've taught me. I know how you feel about martial alchemy."

"It's disgusting and it is an adultery of the pure art of alchemy."

"I was just looking for a way to control sound. I never meant to make a form of martial alchemy."

"I know. Go on and show me what you've found out."

I smiled and brought out the gloves I had developed. The transmutation circles were on the palms of my gloves and were carefully designed based on all of the research I had completed. I was aware of the great danger involved with mishandled energy alchemy experiments, which was why I made sure to go over my research and notes several times. I put the gloves on and turned on the radio. Music came through the speakers and I stepped back to aim my gloves at them.

My palms began to glow and transmutation sparks crackled from my palms as I began to manipulate the sound coming from the radio. At first, the sounds became contorted and warped, then they slowly faded to nothing. The sound was completely gone.

"That's amazing. You're able to counter the sound waves and cancel them."

"Yes. By absorbing the energy within the waves, I can create a counter wave and send it back to the source, cancelling the sound. I can flux the energy and distort the sound based on how I generate the counter wave."

"You really have done it. I'm proud to call you my pupil. Who would have thought a teenager would create a new field within a blocked field like energy alchemy? Did you do all of this to cancel the noise Vox?"

"Yes. I have devoted the last three years of my life to this. After your teachings I had a hope that was buried in this discovery. I have so desperately clung to the possibility of eradicating the noise, and now I believe I can."

"I hope that you can. Now, I'm going to get some things for dinner tonight, so you make sure you finish up and be ready for dinner in an hour."

"Okay. I'll be ready."

Elaine was gone for over an hour before I began to wonder what had happened to her. I decided to go and check for myself. I headed into town and looked around for Elaine. That was when I found a large area blocked off by the military. I was curious and wandered over to see what was going on. The area looked like there was some sort of alchemic fight and the onlookers were nervously talking.

"Hey, what happened here?"

"Some woman was fighting with some soldiers when a State Alchemist showed up and then they started to fight. The State Alchemist killed the woman."

"Who was she?"

"No one knows. We couldn't get a good look and we haven't seen the body."

"Who was the State Alchemist?"

"Brigadier General Basque Grand. He's the Iron Blood Alchemist."

"What's someone like him doing here of all places?"

The people shook their heads and I redirected my attention to the scene. I decided to get a closer look and moved inside the boundary and around the corner out of sight. I finally figured out where the body was and worked my way toward it. As I drew nearer, I started to get a bad feeling about the situation. Once I got a look at the body, I ceased up and couldn't breathe. Beneath the blood and wounds, I recognized the face of the woman on the ground. It was Elaine.

"Why? What the hell is this?"

I rushed forward and cradled her head as the soldiers rushed forward to stop me. I was fighting them off when a deep voice called out over the commotion.

"What's going on?"

It was the Iron Blood Alchemist.

"This civilian came running in sir."

"Who are you?"

"I am Vox. Why did you kill her?"

"Well Vox, this woman was a wanted fugitive and she resisted capture, so I had to stop her before innocent people were hurt. Who are you to this woman?"

"This woman is Elaine Zephyr, and I am Vox Zephyr, her son. You are a liar, she never did anything wrong and you murdered her."

"I was unaware that she had a child, but nonetheless, you don't know what you're talking about kid, now I suggest you get out of here."

It took all of my strength to separate myself from Elaine, but I knew that she would not want me to get into trouble with the military like this. My hands were squeezed so tight I was shaking and as I walked away, I carved both Elaine's face and the general's face into my mind. I would not allow this to go without consequence. Elaine's teachings allowed me to think clearly as I left that place, and I knew what I had to do next. I had to discover whatever I could about her alleged crimes and find out why she was killed.

I couldn't allow myself to fall into despair, but the tears flowed without my consent as I returned to the empty house. I didn't hesitate to begin collecting my things and to formulate my next plan of action. No matter how much thought I put in, I arrived at the same answer every time, the military. I had to go against my teacher's ideals and wishes and become the very thing she despised. I had to become a State Alchemist and discover the answers that I was after. I stepped out of the front door and felt the brisk wind of the night. After a short moment, I moved forward and never looked back.

**(A/N): There it is, the introduction to the deeper plot and greater goal of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction and next time we'll be getting into some fun FMA times. The character development will continue through the next few chapters, so don't think that this is it. Please review and let me know what you think thus far. Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Central City

Chapter 2: Central City

I traveled north from the small town I had spent all of my memorable life toward the one place I knew I could find the answers I desired, Central City. The train took me to South City where I had to transfer trains in order to head to Central City. During the train ride, my mind began to develop methods of using my unique alchemy for combat so that I would successfully achieve my certification. As my mind delved into the various possibilities, I continued to think back to how Elaine looked when I found her body in the alley. My mouth had a sour taste every time I remembered that monster's name, Basque Grand.

He couldn't have been telling the truth about Elaine. She despised the military, but would never do anything to become a criminal, but that day…

_My eyes were in pain, but I was overwhelmed by the sight of light and now the noise was leaving the room, so it wasn't as loud. I could only make out a dark figure between my poor eyes, the poor lighting, and the tears streaming from my eyes. I would be able to leave this room, and I would see light and I would hear silence. As I looked at the figure, I could make out liquid dripping from the figure's hands and I was confused. What could be on his hands?_

I knew what was on her hands, and ever since my discovery, my mind has never had a moment's rest. She broke me out of that place, but I knew now that she didn't simply walk in and collect me. There were bodies everywhere when she led me out of that place, but a part of me couldn't believe that she was the one who did it. The blood was all over her hands, but I couldn't accept it. Was that why she was branded a criminal, or was there something else?

I was ripped from my thoughts by the stopping of the train. We had reached another town, and from what I could tell, it was called Dublith. I knew the geography of Amestris from Elaine's teachings, but I had never lain eyes upon any of the places I learned about. It was a nice and calm town with not too much noise, but rather a similar gentle ambiance that I found with Elaine. Then an idea occurred to me. I rummaged through my suitcase and found a set of ear plugs within, and now I found my marker.

It was difficult to draw a transmutation circle on such a small item, but I managed to finish the circle and placed the ear plug within my ear. The sound was muffled, obviously, but now I activated the transmutation circle on the plug and it began to filter the sounds, rather than block them out. I was able to isolate distinct sound waves, but picking them wasn't easy. After playing around with various sound waves, I was able to pick up a voice and after focusing the reaction, I was able to hear their speech as clearly as if they were speaking directly to me. It was amazing that I could do such a thing, but all of my research and findings pointed to so much more.

The wonderful thing about sound alchemy was that the Law of Equivalent Exchange was inherently satisfied because the reaction had to absorb the sound waves and their energy in order to transmit them through the plugs, or through any of my other processes. I had stumbled upon a whole plethora of new forms of transmutation and they were all mine to discover. The train began to move again and my mind shifted back to all of the possibilities with a renewed fervor. I would have no problem getting my certification now, and with my capabilities, I would have no problem discovering the answers to all of my questions.

Travelling to Central took much longer than I liked, but there was nothing I could do about that. As I disembarked from the train, I was assaulted by the heinous noise that coated Central like a vile haze. On the bright side, there would be no shortage of sound energy for my transmutations. Though I knew what I was doing in Central, I had no idea what to do next. The people of this city moved along, oblivious to all else around them and none seemed willing to offer a helping hand. I moved along with the crowd, searching for some place to stay while I figured out my next move. I found a sign for a hotel and went inside.

"Hello. Would you happen to have a room for the night?"

"Yes sir we do. Right this way."

The older inn keeper led the way up a staircase and down a hallway to one of the doors. He stopped and opened the door for me to go in.

"Here you go. Just let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you."

The man closed the door behind him and I found myself alone again. It took less than a minute for me to begin working on the various ideas that I had come up with on the train. Most of my ideas, should they prove successful, would be kept secret until the time was right, but some basic ones would be used often. I spent most of the night developing my ideas and working on my next move in Central. The next morning, I headed out in search of Central Command, where I would apply for my certification. I was prepared for their tests and would undoubtedly achieve my goal.

Finding the building was less than simple considering the whole city was built with it as its epicenter. I was astonished by the size of the fortress and by the way the city was designed to radiate from the fortress. It was amazing to see, and as I entered the fortress and headed toward the main building, I was further amazed by the architecture and vastness of the area within the walls. I had never seen anything so large, but as my eyes fell on the flag on the central building, I felt weak and my mind began to crop up images and blurred scenes. The sounds were distorted and muffled, but before I could properly grasp what was happening, the noise roared to life and the images and sounds subsided into nothingness.

It happened again, and like before, the noise stopped me from understanding what I assumed were memories. Why did this building bring up memories and why did I feel like I knew this place? The new questions did not help my mood as I continued into Central Command. I found a desk in the main area and managed to get the attention of one of the receptionists.

"Where can I apply to become a State Alchemist?"

After a whole unnecessary process of questions and answers, followed by being sent from person to person, I finally managed to get on the list for the examinations, which were in two days. The man who placed me on the list was reluctant due to the shortness of notice and my lack of time to prepare, but waiting another year was out of the question. I could take any test of theirs and be fine, so after many reassurances and bickering, I was in and I returned to my lodgings with higher spirits. Elaine may have despised the military, but she still instructed me on the laws and regulations of State Alchemists as well as anything else that one would expect to find on a state certification exam.

The only issue I ran into was my age. I told them I was twenty, and though that could have been right for all I knew, I was not actually certain of my age. Luckily I looked the age, if I were a short guy I would have been out of luck even if I was actually twenty. Regardless, I now had two days until the examination and there were still experiments to complete before I could take the practicals. I already had a plan for them, so preparations were all that I had to accomplish before then. Other than eating, I had no other business apart from my experiments and research.

The next two days came and went and I was now standing in front of Central Command once again. As I headed to the written examination, I got a look at my competition and found myself wholesomely unimpressed by their appearances. It would be foolish to base one's whole perception solely on appearance, but I could not see any threats to my certification. The exam was just as I had predicted and I finished it without much difficulty long before the allotted time limit expired. For a strange and troubled child, I always impressed Elaine with my ability to learn and understand new concepts easily. Another mystery in my life.

The next day I would be interviewed, then the day after were the practicals. Such a tedious process, but jumping through their hoops was the only way. As for the interview, I would be fine so long as I didn't allow their presence to intimidate me. I would have rather just gone right into the practicals and gotten it all over with, but there wasn't much I could in regards to that. I rested and went straight to Central Command the next morning for my interview. As I had noted the day before, every candidate I saw looked petrified at the prospect of being interviewed. How pitiful.

"Vox Zephyr."

I entered the room and sat on the chair positioned in the middle of the room. I had heard that the chair itself was a test, but sitting in it offered no distinct challenge, so I looked up at the line of officials behind the table.

"Hello. Your name is Vox Zephyr, correct?"

"That is correct."

"What an unusual name."

"It was given to me by my mother and mentor, sir. An unusual name for an unusual character, as they say."

"You'd call yourself an unusual character?"

"In my own experiences I would have to admit as much, sir."

"Very interesting. Tell me, do you know who I am, or the rest of my colleagues here?"

"Well, though I do not know your faces explicitly, I'd venture a guess to say you are Fuhrer King Bradley, based upon your attire and position amongst your 'colleagues'. As for the four other gentlemen, I would venture to guess that they are all Generals of some degree, though their identities are unknown to me. Would you say that I am correct sir?"

"You are quite clever. That was just a bit of fun trivia, though you did very well. As for the true point of this interview, I have another question. Why do you want to become a State Alchemist Mr. Zephyr?"

"The answer is simple sir. I have a yearning for the truth which at present is unattainable for me. The acquisition of the certification would allow me to seek out and discover this truth, not to mention allow me to further my unique research and alchemic progress."

"A very interesting response for an interesting young man. Tell me, what do you mean by unique research?"

"With all due respect sir, you'll have to wait and see tomorrow. I will demonstrate exactly what I mean during the practicals. Speaking of such things before their due time would be wasteful and unwise."

"Well color me curious. I will await your demonstration tomorrow Mr. Zephyr. Thank you, you may go. I will see you again tomorrow."

"Very good sir. Good day."

I left the room with a general disinterest on my face and I could tell by the reactions of the other applicants that it appeared as if I was bored. It wasn't far from the truth considering kissing up to authority wasn't my style, nor was it worth anything to me. When I returned to my room, I made sure the final pieces were ready for my demonstration and readied myself for the next day's events. I had fashioned a sort of head piece for another part of my alchemy which had stemmed from my escapade with the earplug in Dublith. It covered my mouth and ran up my jaw line to cover my ears, though the true purpose was in the transmutation circles I had over my ears and mouth. Sound was a handy tool to be utilized in various ways, and I intended to do just that.

The demonstration tomorrow would only require my gloves, which I had modified with another set of circles on the back of my hands. One set to absorb, the other to redirect and intensify thus creating a sort of sound cannon. My demonstration would be enough to make my certification absolutely attainable and my goals that much closer. I was pleased with my progress and after ensuring that everything was ready for the next day, I turned in for the night until the next morning. The next day came and I headed to the area that they prepared for the practicals, which was an outdoor area with plenty of space for any kind of alchemy. We would also be presenting one after the other in the same area. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

The generals and Bradley were in stands along with various other military officials to observe the practicals. It appeared as if there were more people present than should have been, but that didn't matter to me. I found a nice tree and crossed my arms across my chest while leaning against it. The Fuhrer stood up and the conversations died out.

"Welcome all to the practicals, now allow us to begin. Alchemists, please organize yourselves and begin your demonstrations."

A line formed, which I didn't bother to move to, and the first alchemist stepped forward. My hands began to lightly glow as I started to absorb the sound energy in the arena. The first alchemist prepared his circle and activated it without issue. I was too caught up in my reaction to see what he had done, but by the time the second alchemist went up, my alchemy was in full swing. Complete silence filled the area and even as the man activated his alchemic circle, no sound came from the reaction. A large tree erupted from the ground, yet not a sound was made. Confusion spread through everyone's faces and the next alchemist did his demonstration.

There was not a sound. Now people were beginning to attempt asking questions of those around them, only to hear no sound come from their mouths. Just before pandemonium was about to ensue, I calmly activated my secondary reaction, allowing my voice to flow through the air.

"Do not panic. Your hearing has not failed, nor have your voices failed."

I stepped away from the tree and all eyes turned to me. I walked forward nonchalantly toward the second alchemist's tree. As everyone watched intently, I placed my hands on the tree.

"This is all my doing, now please watch carefully as I show you where your voices and lost sounds have gone, and what they can do."

I activated my new circles and the tree began to vibrate. The vibrations began to increase and an ominous sound began to radiate from the tree. Within seconds, the vibrations became violent and the tree literally shook itself apart and into thousands of pieces. The primary reaction ended and the sounds of the arena returned to normal.

"Now then. That was my demonstration. My name is Vox Zephyr, good day sirs."

I walked away and left the now stunned audience behind. My plan had worked perfectly and as the excited chatter began, I knew that my certification was as good as complete. I received a summons later that evening to return to Central Command the next day. I reported to the conference room specified and found all of the senior staff, as well as many State Alchemists gathered together. The chatter silenced as I entered the room and the Fuhrer stood up to address me.

"Well Mr. Zephyr, you did not disappoint yesterday. That was the most remarkable thing that anyone here has seen. Would you care to tell us what kind of alchemy that was?"

"That, sir, was a form of alchemy which I crafted and specialized myself. I did not wish to tell you for fear that someone would learn of it and claim me to be a thief of their research. My secrecy has allowed me to demonstrate that this is of my own creation, would you not agree?"

"I do agree. That was very crafty of you."

"As for the specifics, that was a specialized form of Energy Alchemy which I have justly named Sound Alchemy. Utilizing the circles on my gloves, I am able to freely manipulate sound waves and their energy. Such is what I referred to as unique research and alchemic progress, if you recall."

"I do recall, as a matter of fact. Now I can tell that this is indeed a great discovery, and you have proven to be quite an asset. I would like to personally congratulate you on your certification Mr. Zephyr. You are now a State Alchemist. Your certification and identification will be given to you in a few days, and you are to report to Colonel Roy Mustang from now on. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Then we are done here. Good luck with your quest for the truth Mr. Zephyr, and good day."

"Good day, sir."

I turned and left while the staff began to talk amongst themselves. I couldn't believe that I was reporting to the inspiration for my work. If it wasn't for the stories of the Flame Alchemist's alchemy, I would have never attempted to create Sound Alchemy. It was amazing. 

"Vox Zephyr."

"Yes?"

I turned to find a man walking toward me with a blonde woman following behind.

"Hello, I am Colonel Roy Mustang. You will be reporting to me from now on."

"Yes, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. This is my assistant, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Any problems that you have will go to her. As for your missions, you'll be given your first orders along with your certification, so you won't have anything specific to do for another few days. I will have you come in when your certification arrives, then the fun begins. I hope you're ready to be a dog of the military."

"I'm more than prepared sir. I'll see you in a few days."

**(A/N): He's a dog of the military now, yay! The real fun will be starting next chapter with his first assignment, so watch out for the next update and let me know what you guys think. Review and tell me your thoughts. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Watch and Learn

Chapter 3: Watch and Learn

The day finally came when I was ordered to report back to Col. Mustang for my certification and first set of orders. I was doing little more than tinkering with my alchemy while I waited for the days to come and go. As I stood in front of the door to Col. Mustang's office, I began to wonder what my first assignment would be. I knocked and Lt. Hawkeye answered the door.

"Oh, come in. The Colonel is expecting you."

"Thank you. Good morning sir."

"Hello Vox. Come here."

I walked over to the Colonel's desk and he handed me an envelope with a silver pocket watch dangling from his finger. I took the envelope and pulled out the paper. It was my certification.

"This hereby certifies that Vox Zephyr is a State Alchemist. Who, from now on, will be known by his designated moniker."

"Moniker?"

"Yes. Each State Alchemist is given a sort of code name. I am known as the Flame Alchemist. Then there's—"

"The Iron Blood Alchemist."

"One of many. Yes."

"Then I am…the Silent Alchemist."

"Yes. The Fuhrer has a sense of humor when it comes to some names, but they all befit their owners. Your display the other day made it practically impossible to give you any other name. So now, with this pocket watch, you are now the Silent Alchemist. A dog of the military."

"My mentor is rolling in her grave. She'd be so proud."

The sarcasm was much harsher than I had intended, but the Colonel acted as if he hadn't noticed and sat back staring at me.

"Something tells me you'll be just as fun to deal with as Fullmetal. You seem to have a reason for giving your life to the military that isn't by the books. Care to tell me why you'd do something you are so clearly against?"

"I have my reasons. May I have my orders sir?"

"Very well. Just know that you aren't the only one with ulterior motives in the military. Every person here has their own agenda, don't allow them to convince you otherwise. As for your orders, you are going to be observing a town in the east and reporting your findings. You are not to act in any circumstance, merely observe. You're good at keeping a low profile I take it?"

"I'll allow your imagination to answer that Colonel."

"I hope your spunk isn't just bravado kid. Very well. The town is called Liore. You're not looking for anything in particular, you're just there to observe and notify us of anything unusual."

"Understood. I assume that I am to leave immediately?"

"You are correct."

"Very well. I'll be leaving then."

"Goodbye."

I headed for the door, but the Colonel stopped me.

"Oh and this here is your military uniform, if you'd like."

I turned around and looked at the standard military garb.

"I'll pass. The only way I could stand out more than with that would be if I had a long red coat, bright hair, and a big mouth."

The Colonel merely laughed as he dismissed me. I didn't know what he thought was funny, but I left and headed to collect my things before heading for the train station. My own personal attire was dark and light, so I could stay inconspicuous and quick whenever the time called. My suitcase was packed and I left for the train station an hour later. Funnily enough, I ran into a guy who was exactly what I had described to the Colonel and a large suit of armor on my way to the station. Coincidences were crazy things.

Unfortunately, traveling to Liore was more of a pain than I realized, considering the train stopped on the opposite side of a desert from it. I began to walk toward the town as the sun relentlessly shined. The heat was almost unbearable and I only grew more irritated with each passing step. Why had I been sent to this god forsaken town in the middle of a desert? It was ludicrous and the sound of the sand being swept around by the wind was tedious. I walked on and on for what seemed like an eternity before the first spire broke the seamless horizon.

As I drew closer, the large building came into view, with the town following its lead shortly thereafter. I had finally reached the damned town, but as I drew nearer, I remembered that I had to be discrete, so entering the town like any other newcomer was out of the question. I had an idea as I neared a building on the outskirts of town, and I activated my first alchemic sequence. The sound of the wind grew softer and softer before disappearing. I had to careful to only influence the sounds outside of the town or risk discovery. When I gathered what I thought to be enough, I aimed my hands down and activated the second sequence, sending the gathered energy out in a large burst and launching my body into the air.

I sailed above the roof and landed as softly as I could manage. I was both surprised and proud that my plan worked as well as it had, and thanks to the close proximity of the buildings, I could now move by rooftop through the town to gather intel. The sun was brutal as I moved along the rooftops and listened with my augmented hearing to the conversations of the town's people. Nothing seemed of value until the radio was turned on and tuned into some guy the locals called Father Cornello. Nothing was strange until his 'miracles' were mentioned. I didn't know what to make of that.

I continued to move through town and decided to figure out a means of finding shelter and food. I wove through the farthest buildings from the center of town and eventually found a small inn that seemed to be wanting in customers. I would stand out due to the low frequency of people, but that was something I had to deal with when it became an issue.

"Hello, can I get a room and possibly a meal and drink?"

"Certainly. Here's your key. I'll have your meal ready shortly."

"Thank you."

The inn was old, but it wasn't rundown as I had expected it to be. The older woman told me my meal was ready and I took the opportunity to gather some more information.

"So, who I this Father Cornello?"

"He's our town's priest. He leads the Church of Lito and performs miracles for our town's people."

"So I've heard. Can you tell me what kind of miracles he performs?"

"He makes things out of thin air, and even brings back the dead. He's brought wealth and joy to our town. We're more prosperous than we've been for a long time."

"I see. Thank you. Oh, have you happened to notice anything out of the ordinary around town lately? Anything strange or unusual?"

"No. Are you looking for something specifically?"

"No. I was just curious."

There was something unusual with this Father Cornello, but other than that I wasn't getting anything. The 'miracles' disturbed me and I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more sinister at work where this priest was concerned. I was going to have to look in on this priest and see what was going on. I thanked the woman and turned in for the night. The next day I headed out early and made my way toward the large building which I now thought to be a cathedral. I snuck in around the back, where I found a door.

The ceilings were high-arched, thankfully, and I pulled out my tools which I had brought for this very situation. I had hand and foot claws to climb along the ceiling. Moving this way was going to be slow and tedious, but that was the best way to avoid detection, after all who looks up? As I moved through the hall, I noticed there were few people on this level and more noise seemed to be above me than around me. I took the stairs up as high as they would go and moved along the ceiling once more.

A commotion broke out on a lower floor and people began to stream through the hall and down the stairs toward the source. I decided to take the opportunity to move freely along the floor and toward a source of sound that didn't move at the sounds of alert. From what I could gather, there were two individuals and they were not like the others. I found another staircase which led up to where they were and moved slowly upwards, careful to not allow any sounds alert them.

I activated my augmented hearing and listened to their conversation.

"Yes, things are moving smoothly. Though the Fullmetal Alchemist is causing quite a ruckus for us. We may have to work around this, but I have the feeling that this will work out in our favor."

"Will I get to eat him Lust?"

"We'll see Gluttony. Right now he's still of use to us."

Why were they calling each other that? Those couldn't be their actual names, and what was he talking about when he asked if he could eat him? I had to know what was going on, but it seemed that I was no longer the only State Alchemist in town. I had to pull back and see what was happening downstairs. The Colonel had told me to only observe, but I thought Fullmetal reported to the Colonel as well, so why was he here? Something was fishy here.

"Someone's here Lust. I can smell him, but I don't know who it is."

What? I moved as quickly as I could to get away from there. I didn't know how he could smell me, but I knew I was the only person in the vicinity of them. Things were becoming stranger by the minute and I was still at a loss for what was happening. There was a rumble deep in the cathedral and more noise from what I assumed was Fullmetal. I was too distracted by the noise downstairs to notice the person around the corner until I ran into him.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there."

"What are you doing here? Something tells me you don't belong here."

"About that…you don't seem like you should be here either. Who are you?"

"Straight to the point, an interesting fellow. My name is John, who are you?"

"My name is Vox."

"You wouldn't happen to be the Silent Alchemist, would you?"

"How do you know that? I never told anyone my state title, not even back in Central. Who are you really?"

"Word travels alchemist. I'm not from around here, so I hear things here and there. Tell me, is your alchemy as interesting as they say?"

"I guess."

A group of men came around the corner and looked straight at us.

"More intruders. Apprehend them."

John didn't seem the least bit bothered, but I activated my primary sequence as they rushed down the hall. Their steps became silent, and so too did their shouts. I could see the surprise and awe on John's face and the terror on the men's faces. I pointed my palms at the group and activated the secondary sequence, creating a shock wave that knocked the group against the far wall.

"That is amazing."

"Yeah, now I suggest you get out of here before more of them show up. Oh and forget that you saw me here."

"Very well alchemist. See you around."

When I turned back to look at him, John was nowhere to be seen. I didn't have time to think about it as I ran down the hall and tried to locate my path of escape. I found a window and climbed out and down the side of the cathedral. Once I got down on the ground, I mixed into the crowd to avoid detection. I was busy making my way to a better vantage point when a transmission came through the radios and out of a speaker on the cathedral. I didn't recognize the younger voice, but the other was Father Cornello.

"Kid...say your prayers!"

"Mister, let's speak frankly here. I just want to know the secrets of that Stone. Or should I request that the military be called in, to investigate the Stone?"

"Very well."

"What are you trying to do with the Philosopher's Stone? If you have it, you don't need any rinky-dink religious order, right?"

"The order would gladly give their lives for my sake and provide me with more believers! They will be the ultimate legion, not even afraid to die, just you watch! In just a few more years, I'm going to set out to rip this country apart, using the Philosopher's Stone and my idiotic believers! I'll even share the leftovers with you! What's so funny?"

The other person, who I realized to be Fullmetal, was laughing.

"Like I said, you're third-string."

"Y-You don't mean..."

"Why, you... When...when did you flip that switch?!"

"Right at the start. It's all out of the bag now."

"How could you do that?! You little brat!"

The transmission cut and the whole town was frozen as the truth sunk in. I was supposed to observe and report, but Fullmetal came in and debunked an entire religion in under a day, rendering me useless. What was I supposed to do now? I suddenly remembered the two in the tower and John, who still struck me as odd. There was still more to be learned here than a simple false prophet. I'd leave that to Fullmetal while I looked more into these unknowns. I headed around to the other side of the cathedral, about where I thought the voices were that I heard earlier.

As I began to scale the wall, the town began to riot and mob in front of the cathedral. A fight was taking place inside from what I could tell and the building was shaking from it. The fighting stopped rather quickly and I hadn't gotten very far up the wall. By the time I reached the window I was after, the sun was almost set and a mob had formed at the door calling for the priest's blood. I tuned my hearing and picked up the same voices from before.

"Indeed, it's all ruined. We should have just incited a little rebellion."

"You..."

"Say, Lust, can I eat this old man?"

"No, Gluttony. If you eat him, it will upset your stomach."

"Everyone is treating me like a fool!"

"We're done with you. And here things were getting heated up. Now we'll have to start over from the beginning again. Father is going to be angry with us. Now then, I wonder what means we should take next."

A sharp noise rang through the air and then what sounded like a body hit the floor. The next sound was teeth crushing what I assumed to be the priest. It took all of my power to resist retching at the horrible sound. As I gathered myself, another person entered the room, but they didn't run in terror.

"So it looks like things didn't work out Lust."

"Thanks for pointing that out. We'll have to come up with something to salvage what we can. Think you can lend your talents Envy?"

"I've got time before I have to take care of my own tasks."

It was then that I recognized the voice. It was John, but the one called Lust just called him Envy. Was he in league with them? If he was, did that make him a friend or foe? Things weren't very clear, and the more I heard, the less I understood.

"Lust, I smell it again."

"The one from before?"

"Yes. It's coming from outside."

That thing smelled me again and this time he could pinpoint me. I was in serious trouble now and with no way to get away fast, things were looking grim.

"You say he was here before? Around the time the Fullmetal pipsqueak was fighting Cornello?"

"Yes, but he fled before we could get him."

"I think I may know who our little friend is."

I didn't have time to think as an arm came through the window and reached down to cease me. There was no possible way to explain how the arm had been able to stretch as it had, but I was being lifted into the room with the three unknowns. Just what were these people?

"Hello Silent Alchemist. I thought we'd see each other again. How nice of you to pay us a visit."

"This is the Silent Alchemist? That explains why only Gluttony's nose could locate him. You really live up to your name kid."

I couldn't speak, or even process what the woman was saying. Her appearance resembled Elaine so uncannily that I thought it was her. She was dead, but this woman looked just like her.

"I think he has a crush on you Lust. I've seen him in action, and I'd say he's quite the catch."

"Really? Tell me, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"You can't be…that's impossible. Who the hell are you and why do you look like her?"

"I don't know who you think I look like, but my name is Lust."

"Can I eat him?"

"Not this one Gluttony. I like him and I think he'll prove useful in the future. You do know his name don't you Lust?"

"What about it?"

"Vox Zephyr. Son and pupil of one Elaine Zephyr."

It was Lust's turn to go pale and for a moment she was frozen. The shock was more than I expected, but my mind began to whirl as what it all meant ran through my head. They knew Elaine somehow and I got the sense that Envy knew more about me than he let on.

"What do you know about Elaine? What connection did you have with her? Why was she killed for being a criminal? What does all of it mean?"

"So many questions. I did say you were an interesting person, didn't I? Most interesting people come with a few mysteries and secrets, though few people are on your end of this deal. Not knowing who your dear mentor was, or who you were, or what that laboratory was for."

Images and flashes ran through my head and the noise began to shriek in my ears. I had to cover my ears and curl up as the pain seared through my head. The darkness, the emptiness, the noise…it all faded as the noise eliminated it all and softened. It was like every time before, but this time someone knew the answers and as I uncurled my body and looked up, I saw the one with the answers I wanted. He had a smirk that made my blood boil.

**(A/N): A little dull to start, I'll admit, but now the plot thickens as our favorite homunculi reveal their knowledge of his past. What will he do, and what will he learn? Wait and find out. Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: More Questions Than Answers

Chapter 4: More Questions Than Answers

His arrogant smirk was more than I could stand as the noise subsided and left a throbbing in my head. The woman called Lust was still stricken and seemed to be internally feuding with herself, but I was oblivious as to what exactly was causing this strange behavior. There is one thing I knew, these people weren't normal.

"What are you people?"

"What? How rude of you. Are you suggesting that we aren't human?"

"No suggestions, it's obvious that you aren't, so just tell me what you are. Then you can tell me everything you know about both my mentor and myself."

"I do love your spunk, but we can't tell you. There are things no one can know just yet and I'm afraid your answers all fall under that category. Please come again."

Envy began to laugh loudly while the fat one, Gluttony, sat with a dumb and vacant expression on his face. Lust had finally regained her composure and remained silent while Envy laughed. The sound grated on my nerves and slowly, the sound dissipated, but not because Envy had stopped laughing. The alarm appeared on his face as I grabbed his shoulder.

"You know, with my alchemy, I can simply match the natural vibrations within your body and make it shake itself apart. Would you like a demonstration using the energy I gathered from your irritating laughter?"

Envy made to swing his arm and I activated my reaction, causing his arm to spasm in pain. His screams were mute as I absorbed the energy to use it in the transmutation, and after a few moments, his shoulder and arm blew apart into shreds of meat. I leapt back as he clutched at his arm and cried out in pain. I cancelled the initial reaction and his screams were now quite audible.

"You should have answered me Envy. No talk."

"I liked you kid, but now you've gone and passed me off."

I watched in horror as his arm slowly regenerated. Each ligament, muscle sinew, vein, artery, and patch of skin slowly reformed itself into Envy's arm and before long it was whole once again. I was right, though knowing they weren't human didn't exactly help me with anything.

"How about we play a game Silent Alchemist. I break each of your limbs and you try to stay awake through as much of it as possible. Then you can tell me how it feels until you know what I just felt. Regeneration doesn't include an immunity to pain you know."

"Enough Envy. He's seen too much now because of you, so we can't risk him getting away. Kill him and dispose of the body."

"You take the fun out of it Lust. Fine, you heard her Silent Alchemist. All you had to do was go along your merry way and things would have worked out for you eventually, but you had to go and found out more than you were supposed to. It's tragic really and I'd shed a tear for you if I could care that much about an insignificant human life like yours. Now let's get this over with."

"Too late Envy."

"What are you… Damn it!"

As he looked down, he could see the glow of my gloves, but it was already too late. I had slowly siphoned off energy from both their speech and the echoes of the room so that I could make my escape. Envy lunged forward as I made the floor shake itself apart. The tower fell apart and all four of us began to fall through the air toward the ground below. Luckily there was no one below because they wouldn't have heard the debris falling. We fell in complete silence as I absorbed all of the sound for a last ditch effort at sparing my life. Just before impact, I released the energy and launched back into the air, but only landed with the force of the smaller fall.

The others weren't so lucky and they were now slowly regenerating as I pulled myself to my feet, but that was a feat in and of itself. It felt like I had at least cracked one of my ribs and my left leg wasn't moving properly as I limbed away before people could show up, or those things could regenerate completely. I managed to move toward the inn without being spotted and prepared my things to leave the town. My life was in danger so long as I remained, though the prospect of traveling back across that desert in my state was troubling.

I left immediately and got out of the town before I could be discovered. Luckily, the sun was setting, so I could be spared the heat of the desert, but that made the travel only slightly better than before. I wasn't sure whether my mission was complete or not, but regardless I was made and couldn't remain, so I spent the night journeying through the desert to the train station. It took most of the night, but I made it to the station and slept on a bench. When I awoke, I decided it was a good time to call the Colonel.

"Hello? This is Colonel Mustang."

"It's about damn time. It takes too much effort to get you on the phone. Anyway I left Loire and I'm returning to give my report."

"Well you can just meet me half way."

"What the hell are you talking about Colonel?"

"I'll be at Eastern Command from now on, so you can report there."

"Demotion goes against your ambition doesn't Colonel? How'd you screw up?"

"My dealings don't matter to you, just get to Eastern Command and deliver your report."

"Very well Colonel. I'll see you there."

I hung up the phone and prepared to board the train heading to East City. I had never been there, but I knew it would pale in comparison to what I had seen in Central. I boarded the train and attempted to find a comfortable position for my injuries as I awaited our departure. That was when the large suit of armor several seats over caught my eye. I recognized the armor, but couldn't place where until I heard his companion crying out about being called short. It was the kid in red from before, but what was he doing here? I sat quietly and enhanced my hearing to catch their conversation.

"Damn that Mustang and all of his verbal abuse. I can't stand that guy. Now we have to report our latest failure, then I can hear him talk my ear off about all the wasted time and money. The Colonel just needs to get off my back, we're trying and his fake leads aren't helping either."

He knew the Colonel, and even more he reported to him. The guy looked too young to be a soldier, so that had to make him the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse. They were the ones in Liore who caused all the uproar, and as it turned out they were on assignment from Mustang. What was that man planning? He made me go there for a reason, but I couldn't figure out what that was. Regardless, I could tell that Fullmetal and I wouldn't see eye to eye in any situation based on his demeanor. It would be best to avoid him and travel directly to Mustang for my report and next assignment.

We travelled on the same train until we reached the city of Aquroya. There Fullmetal led his brother into the city to sightsee and avoid delivering his report. I took the next connection and went onward to East City. Mustang had some things to answer for, and I wasn't keen on waiting for his response. After travelling for another two days, I was standing in front of the Eastern Command building. I made my way to Mustang's office and was greeted by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Hello Vox, glad you made it back."

"Me too. Where's the Colonel?"

"Is that you Vox? Come in."

I walked past Hawkeye to the Colonel's desk, where he was sorting through paperwork. He didn't look up as I waited for him to speak up.

"Did you complete your mission?"

"About that Colonel. Do tell why it was that you sent me to Liore, then sent the Fullmetal Alchemist right behind me? I am dying to know why that is."

"You're a rookie, and though I can't say he's a good role model, Fullmetal is a three year veteran. I thought you might learn something."

"I learned that it doesn't take one of much stature to overthrow a religious prophet, or to make so much commotion that an entire cathedral shakes from it. All he did was cause a commotion and reveal a phony prophet. Please tell me that my mission wasn't to simply watch what did."

"Well, you were to observe and report, so you tell me what your mission was."

"Damn it Colonel. I don't have time for petty assignments. Please give me authentic assignments, or allow me to continue my research."

"You're as bad as Fullmetal. You know you're at the military's disposal don't you?"

"The military's, not yours Colonel. With all due respect. I knew what I was signing up for, but wasting time was not a part of it. That obnoxious child is not something that I can learn anything from, at least nothing of value that is."

"I suggest you keep that arrogance of yours in check Silent Alchemist. It's best you do not confuse familiarity with equality. I am your superior officer, and as such your missions are all that you should concern yourself with, not any supposed ulterior motive I may have in giving you the assignment."

"Very well sir. May I have my next assignment? I would not wish to remain stagnant in my duties toward my superior officer."

"I wonder if you got your wit from your mentor, or if it's simply natural."

"Well you know very well that I couldn't accurately answer that sir."

"I guess not. Your next assignment is in Xenotime. Once again, an observe and report mission, though I promise that I will not assign another alchemist behind you. Fullmetal has not returned yet, so I couldn't give him such a mission. Oh and be sure to turn in your report on Liore before you leave for Xenotime."

"Sir. Oh and just so you know, your little prodigy and his brother took a pit stop in Aquroya on their way back to Eastern Command."

Mustang said nothing as I left the office and went to find a place to stay for the night. I would have to write up my report and turn it in before heading out, so I couldn't leave immediately. As I sat down in my room, I debated on whether to report those three I met in the tower, however, their connection to my past led me to omit them. Basque Grand was connected to Elaine, so these three must have some connection to him and I'd rather not alert Basque Grand as to my ulterior intentions in the military.

The report didn't take long, seeing as I was only in the town for three days, but I was worn out from writing it and turned in for the night. Once I woke up the next morning, I packed, delivered my report to Hawkeye, and left for the train station. Xenotime was back eastward and from what I gathered in my dossier, it was a dried up gold mine. The strange thing was, the gold mine suddenly revitalized a few years ago, then shortly thereafter, it dried up again. I didn't know what to make of it, but it sounded like there was something out of the ordinary going on there.

The train ride was quiet and once I finished reading the dossier, I fell to sleep. I awoke as the train was pulling into the stain in Xenotime and I stretched my now stiff body. As I disembarked from the train, I noticed the relative lifelessness of the town. There were people, but those who weren't sick were keeping to themselves. I travelled through town and found an inn with some people inside. Good place as any to start my investigation.

"Hello. What can we help you with?"

"Well, I would like a room, and a meal please."

"Certainly. Sit yourself right there and we'll have some food for you shortly."

"Thank you."

"Hello mister."

A little girl was standing next to the table looking at me with all of the curiosity in the world. I couldn't help but soften as I looked at her.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"My name's Elisa. What's yours?"

"My name is Vox. That's a pretty name you have Elisa."

"Thank you. Where are you from?"

"I'm a traveler. I don't really come from anywhere."

"Well what brings you to our town then Mr. Vox?"

"Curiosity. I heard a rumor that this city's gold revitalized spontaneously some time ago and that it suddenly disappeared again. I was wondering what could have caused such an event."

"That'd be the philosopher's stone that Mugear is working on. He says that once it's complete, the mines will have gold again."

"Philosopher's stone?"

"Yeah. Mugear and the Elric brothers are working together up at his mansion to create one for the city. We have all of our hopes in them now."

"The Elric brothers are here? When did they arrive?"

"Some time ago. They've been working with Mugear since they arrived."

"I see. Interesting."

The city was definitely full of mysteries. A philosopher's stone, obvious imposters, some guy Mugear, and revitalizing a gold mine. I could tell I was not going to enjoy this assignment at all.

"You know, I'm a State Alchemist, same as Edward Elric. Do you think that Mugear would see me at his mansion?"

"Really? A State Alchemist?"

"Yes. I've only recently acquired my certification. I'm the Silent Alchemist, Vox Zephyr. See? This is my silver pocket watch."

The people were in awe of my watch, which made it obvious that the Edward Elric that was here had not shown one. Another piece of evidence that he was a fake.

"I'm sure Mugear would see you. Especially if you're just like the Elric brothers. If you go up the mountain, you'll find his mansion up there."

"Thank you very much. If you could have a room for me, I'll be sure to return later tonight."

"Of course."

I left the inn and headed up to the mountain as the innkeeper had instructed. The mansion was in plain view even from the foot of the mountain, and I could already see that I would not enjoy this man Mugear. Pompous and ostentatious displays of wealth did not sit well in my stomach, nor did the men who flaunted them. As I reached the mansion, I could see it was heavily guarded with walls, gates, and armed guards. Not suspicious at all.

"Hello, I am Vox Zephyr, a State Alchemist. I am here to speak with Mugear."

I flashed my watch and the guard headed for the mansion immediately. After a few minutes, he returned and led the way into the mansion. As I entered, I saw that the obnoxious display was worse on the inside of the mansion. The man who came down the staircase could have been none other than Mugear based on how he handled himself.

"It is an honor to have a State Alchemist in my home. How may I help you today?"

"I heard that you were working on a philosopher's stone here and I was wondering if I may lend my assistance. I was greatly intrigued when I learned of it."

"Is that so? I take it that you are an accomplished alchemist."

"Of course sir. I would never dream of wasting your time otherwise."

"I see. Shall we go to the laboratory? The Elrics are working in there and I'm sure they would enjoy the assistance."

"Of course. It'll be great to see the Fullmetal Alchemist again."

"Are you already acquainted?"

"Yes. We met shortly after I received my certification."

"Splendid. That should make things easier. Here we are. I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you."

Mugear left me in front of the door and as he rounded the corner, I opened the door to find an exquisite laboratory. As I entered, I noticed the two blonde 'Elrics' looking at me.

"Hello there Fullmetal Alchemist and Alphonse. I was told you'd be here and I had to say hello. Especially since I know for a fact that the true Elric brothers are actually in Aquroya. So tell me imposters, just who are you really?"

There was a flash of light and suddenly plants were attacking me. My gloves had already accrued enough energy from Mugear to create a supersonic blast. I unleashed the energy in the direction of the imposters and as it made contact, they dropped to the ground clutching their ears. The plants were ripped apart by the energy in the blast and were now just shredded vegetation on the floor. I made sure to keep all noise from leaving the room and walked over to where the imposters were now incapacitated.

"Now then. The next one can shatter your ear drums if you'd like, or you can tell me what I want to know. Your choice."

"Wh-what kind of alchemy was that?"

"Well, imposter or not, the Elrics do not know what my alchemy is either, so don't feel bad. My alchemy is Sound Alchemy. I would explain it, but I'm not in the answering mood. You might be though, what do you say?"

"We're not really the Elrics, but we needed some credibility to work with Mugear, so we borrowed their names."

"Interesting. Good thing no one here knew a true State Alchemist possessed a sliver pocket watch huh? They couldn't get enough of mine when I showed them. Wonder what would happen if I asked them about yours."

"What do you want?"

"Answers. I don't really care if you're borrowing his identity, but I want to know what exactly is happening in this city. What happened with the mine? Why are people sick? What's going on with this philosopher's stone? And lastly, how does an ignorant business pig know anything about the myths of alchemists?"

**(A/N): Sorry for the time lapse between updates. I'm attempting to balance things and get updates under a more regular schedule. To answer any questions regarding what universe this take place in, it's based on the original anime, though that much is probably obvious now. In any event, please review and let me know what you guy think of Vox and how things are going so far. The story is a little more serious than the usual comical FMA events, but I will make sure to bring in some comic relief. If you have any ideas or suggestions on anything, review and let me know and I'll look into them. Until next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Deals

Chapter 5: Making Deals

"I can't answer your questions."

"Then I am to believe that you'd prefer to live the rest of your life without your hearing, or am I mistaken?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know everything that's been happening here."

"Then you can start with what you do know. Come now, I'm not as patient as I may appear, and it's been a while since I've been able to use my…talents."

I grinned at the imposter and I could see the seed of fear plant itself firmly in his eyes. Now I had intimidation on my side and he was the older one, so I would have no issue gaining the information I was after.

"Listen, we're here to make a philosopher's stone by crystalizing the red water. Using the red water, we can forge a weaker version of the stone as it is now. We're researching how to forge a true stone through the use of the red water."

"Okay. Now why is the town so sick?"

"Well…it's uh…"

"Because the red water is polluting the town."

"Is that so? Looks like the little brother is more reliable. I take it then, that the red water is toxic to human beings. What a pity. That must mean that the red water is in direct contact with the natural water springs of the area. Why is that so?"

"I don't know. It just is, but with the stone finished, we can fix that and the people won't be sick anymore."

"Is that so? How many times do you recite that to yourself at night before going to bed?" 

"What?"

"As if your intentions were authentically pure. No one who would put an entire city in danger would truly be after the welfare of its people. Stop running me around with your bullshit."

"It's not like that. Our father, uh…"

"Oh so you're here to work with daddy? Maybe finish his work? Was he the one who told Mugear about this alchemic fairy tale?"

"It's not a fairy tale. Our father was working on forging a stone using the red water so he could help restore this town and its gold. We've come to finish his research and get the recognition for him that he deserved."

"Ah, that brings me to my next question. What exactly has been going on with this town's gold?"

"Mugear said that our father's efforts paid off and they were able to restore the town's gold supply, but father left and the supply ran dry again."

"I see. I guess I need to start getting some visuals. If either of you value your lives, you'll forget that I was ever here and that you ever told me these things, got it?"

"Just leave."

I smiled and left through the door that Mugear had left me at. I didn't speak my suspicions aloud, but something told me that their father didn't simply leave Mugear behind, no strings attached. Mugear was far more possessive than that. As I began to move through the mansion, a thought occurred to me. I had heard the philosopher's stone mentioned once before, in Liore. Fullmetal had brought it up when he was confronting Cornello. Curious coincidence.

I decided to have a listen around to see who I could find. As I augmented my hearing, I gathered mainly useless chitchat from guards, but there was an interesting sound which came from far below me. It was rushing water and two people, though their voices weren't clear due to their proximity to the rushing water. I began to shift my focus and search for a hollow space that the sound would echo to the surface from. The entrance would be concealed, but its proximity to the surface would make it obvious to my ears.

The sounds reached a point that was just below a small amount of material. It was a trap door that led down into the cavern below. I pinpointed the trap door's location and found myself outside the door to the lab once more. This was making my day all the more fun, but as I thought it over, I realized the better decision would be to call it a night and investigate when there was no one down there. That would make my life much easier, after all, I'm an honored guest. I headed back to the inn and thanked the innkeeper once again for his hospitality.

I awoke the next morning and started my in-town investigation. I would be able to build a timeline and fill in the gaps based on my own knowledge. The people seemed more than willing to tell me all that they knew since I was helping to bring their precious stone into fruition. The people told me around the same things, but I was directed to a Belsio who could tell me what I wanted to know. I found him on the outskirts of town.

"Hello. I am Vox Zephyr."

"The State Alchemist who came to help the Elrics. I'm Belsio. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same. I've been looking around for anything that anyone could tell me regarding your city's circumstances and the way it came to know about the philosopher's stone. Some say you're the man to ask."

"They wouldn't be wrong. Nash Tringham was an old friend of mine who was from Xenotime and came back one day after spending time in Central City researching the red water. Nash told me that he abandoned the project. Mugear pressured Nash into using his research to develop a stone to fix the mine. Nash refused Mugear's proposal, but Mugear continued to pressure him out on my field, until he gave in and began his research. The town prospered from this, but the disease spread and numerous babies died. A strange doctor came through these parts and healed some of our sick. His name was Tim Marcoh. He told us about the toxic red water seeping from the ground and how it was the cause of the illness. I confronted Nash about the red water, and he decided to end it. I never saw him again after that."

"More of the pieces are falling into place now. The timelines are all matching up, but why did those kids come here after all that?"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Mr. Belsio, it would be best if you did not tell anyone that we discussed this, or that you ever saw me. Military stuff, you understand?"

"Sure. Just make sure that you don't do anything foolish now."

"Of course not sir. Have a good day and thank you for your help."

"Of course."

Belsio was more helpful and forthcoming than I would have imagined, but his help was invaluable and now I knew most of what was happening. One piece was still unclear, why pollute the water supply with the red water? The whole point was to create a stone and rejuvenate the gold, but what did that have to do with the water supply? It had to be something that Tringham discovered in his research and it was a part of the process. Either way, I had to see the cavern and figure out exactly what was happening.

I returned to the mansion, but covertly this time. I hoped that no one would be in the lab long enough for me to slip into the trap door, and as fate would have it, I found the fakes in the library. I then crept into the lab and located the entrance to the trap door. When I found it, I opened it and a strange odor wafted up from below. I looked up and saw masks hanging on the wall next to a heavy door and helped myself to one. I didn't know what that smell was, but I knew the red water was toxic, so it was better to be safe than sorry.

I closed the entrance behind me and listened ahead in case anyone was down in the cavern. I registered no sounds save the water and slowly made my way down the stairs and into a hallway that reminded me of a mine shaft. The sound of rushing water became clear as I neared the end of the hall and entered a dimly lit cavern. In the middle was a fountain that was pumping out red water and from there, it flowed along carved channels into the earth. This was the source of the pollution, though as I could see the source of the problem, I had no obligation to make a move.

"Observe and report, right Colonel? I can't touch anything here, only report my findings. At least I don't have to play the morals game this way. I came, I saw, I left."

"Just like that Silent Alchemist?"

I froze. I hadn't noticed anyone approach, but I couldn't mistake the voice.

"You. Why are you here?"

"That's not very polite considering you're the one trespassing."

"Lust was it? Are you going to tell me why you look like Elaine, or what you know about her past now?"

"Can't you accept coincidences? I don't know why I look like your dead mentor. Her past is something I can't tell you either."

"I'm sure that's not due to ignorance, now is it?"

"Probably not. Though that really doesn't matter considering you'll be dying right here and now. You've seen too much and it appears your orders are the very reason for your death, how ironic considering your devotion to them."

"Devotion is a strong word, and as much as I'd love to fight an undying monster, I think I'd like to pass. Tell me, what do you want with a philosopher's stone?"

"Who says I want one?"

"Don't play dumb Lust. There was a fake one in Liore, and now they're trying to make one here and you've been in both places. That's not exactly a coincidence."

"Envy was right, you are an interesting one. Too perceptive for your own good, though he might have been right about your usefulness. You were going to simply leave and take no action?"

"Yep. I have my orders and going out of my way to risk my life for something I don't completely understand doesn't play into my agenda. I have an idea, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"You want this philosopher's stone, and it seems you're manipulating more than one or two people to get one, so how about we trade? I'll make your precious stone and you tell me what I want to know, and give me whoever can tell me what you don't know. That's the condition. I will learn everything regardless of the source and you will get your rock."

"That's quite a deal. Though you're in no position to bargain in such a way."

"Here I am, willingly giving you what you want, but you still want to throw your weight around, not literally of course. Just go ahead and do what we both know you are going to do."

"What's that Alchemist?"

"Agree."

"Envy really was right. You are very interesting and very useful. Fine, you'll get what you want, but if you back out on this, I'll kill you myself."

"I wouldn't dream of breaking such an impressive contract. As for fulfilling my end, we'll have to talk later. I need to report back about this place, but don't worry, you've never appeared in my official reports. This pet project here, I doubt its ability to perform for you, but you can do as you wish with your puppets. I'll be seeing you again Lust."

I turned and left the…person in the cavern. I now had a method of obtaining my goal, but things were getting far too complicated with all of this philosopher's stone business. I had to watch my step with these things, or I'd over step my boundaries. The lab was still empty and I replaced the mask before exiting through the window. Another mission complete in a handful of days and as I left, I said goodbye to the people I met in the city. They were kind people and I'm sure that the Colonel would do something once he had my report considering how pompous he was in regards to doing the right thing.

The train ride back to East City was filled with my mind running through all that I had done in only two assignments. I made a deal with a being that was not human to make something only legends and fables said existed. I omitted peculiar individuals from official reports and hid various interactions, all within the first month of my appointment to the military. I was racking up quite a laundry list of infractions, but at the same time I was closer to discovering the truth than I would have been going through the official channels. It was all contingent on whether I was more concerned with my position or my goal, and that answer was simply answered.

I reached the city the next day and reported directly to the Colonel's office. Hawkeye answered the door as usual.

"Hello Vox. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Lucky I guess."

"Somehow I doubt that."

I had somehow forgotten how much that smug voice irritated me.

"I'd like to think so sir. Though your beliefs and mine differ."

"Whatever. What did you learn in Xenotime?"

"Well, there were two kids posing as Fullmetal and his brother there. They were working with a business man named Mugear to fabricate a philosopher's stone."

"What did you say? A philosopher's stone?"

The office fell silent.

"Yes. Utilizing research from one Nash Tringham, they've been attempting to fabricate it by use of red water. Though so far unsuccessful, the water is toxic and has been polluting the water supply, causing the epidemic in the city. As for the strange gold supply, Nash apparently had some success years back and the gold returned, however, he had a moral crisis and ended his work. That was when the supply ceased once again."

"Is that so? What did you do about the imposters?"

"Nothing. Nor did I do anything about the source of the red water, which I located below the estate of Mugear, as were my orders."

"I see."

"You did nothing? Those kids are using Ed and Al's identities and that red water stuff is hurting the city. Why didn't you stop it?"

"Those weren't my orders. I was not sent to kill an entire city's hopes and dreams, as misguided as they may be. I was sent to observe and report."

"But that's—"

"Enough. He's done what I've told him to. If what you say is correct, the problem will be handled soon enough. Prepare your report and have it on my desk as soon as possible. You're dismissed."

"Very well sir."

I could feel the eyes on my back as I left the office. I wasn't making friends, but then I wasn't looking to make any in the first place, though avoiding making enemies was probably a better use of my energy. I needed at least neutrality from the military officials otherwise they could get in the way of my plans. I was about to leave the command center when I remembered the barracks. I had been shacking up at inns and using up my money when I could stay at the command center. I went to the barracks and was assigned a room. It was more luxurious than I would have imagined, but it wasn't a five star hotel either.

I got to work on my report immediately and spent most of the night on it. Everything except my conversation with Lust was now on record and after finishing the report, I fell asleep without delay. Dealing with a rough train ride, Mustang, his men, and writing up a report was taxing and gave me the worst headache. That night, flashes of images that seemed familiar filled my mind, but along with each of them was the noise. It accompanied everything before Elaine, but if I wasn't mistaken, it sounded softer than before.

I awoke the next morning with a headache and grudgingly collected my report to deliver to Mustang. I stopped by the mess hall to grab some food before I met with Mustang and saw how lax Eastern Command was. Not much happened out here compared to Central, but that wasn't always true considering Ishval. I pushed the thought from my head as I ate and headed for Mustang's office. I knocked on the door when I reached the office and received a terse response.

"Come in."

I gritted my teeth and cursed my luck at getting the Colonel all alone in the office.

"I have your report Colonel."

"Bring it here."

I placed the report on his desk, but as I turned to leave, I could tell he wasn't finished with me.

"What exactly are you after?"

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't the military type. You have a reason for enlisting as a State Alchemist, as I said before, we all have our own agendas. What's yours?"

"With all due respect sir, what's yours?"

"Very well. I am attempting to change the military from within. I swore a long time ago that I would fix things. What about the Silent Alchemist? What secrets are you keeping?"

"It's not the secrets I'm keeping that concern me Colonel."

"Interesting answer. Looking for something hidden within the military?"

"One could say that. One could say that my goals aren't things to give consent to. They implicate certain people with certain powers within a certain military."

"A truly dangerous errand. I understand your obvious dislike of me, but be aware that I am here to help you in any way I can. Do not forget that Vox."

"I'll try not to sir. Do you have another assignment for me, or am I dismissed?"

"You're dismissed for now. I'll send for you when I have your next assignment."

"Sir."

I turned and left the office, passing Hawkeye on the way out. Her eyes were questioning, but I offered nothing in response and I left and returned to my room. I had things to prepare for and soon, I would need to see her again. What an unfortunate predicament I have landed myself in, but at the same time I couldn't help but feel at peace. I almost felt like I did back in the days I spent with Elaine, almost.

**(A/N): There it is. Vox has a more covert role in the grand story, though it will only get far more complex as he ventures into the depths of the philosopher's stone. I hope my character interactions and representations are accurate. As I'm sure you can tell, Vox isn't the nicest person in the world, nor is he very sympathetic or humble, but I assure you that he's not entirely bad. Let me know what you guys think and review. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
